Medicina para mi corazón
by Mariposa Violeta
Summary: Para el cumpleaños de Claire, deciden pasar un fin de semana en la playa. Esto sería un alivio para todos pues descansaran de sus trabajos, misiones y obligaciones. Sin embargo para Sherry no será mas que otro problema porque unas heridas siguen abiertas por culpa de Jake, pero tal vez no sea un problema después de todo cuando encuentre a alguien especial.
1. El amigo de Chris

**Hola. Bueno para mi escribir esto me tomo mucho tiempo, no se porque. Como sea aquí esta. Espero que le guste a cualquiera que lo lea** **y no olviden dejar sugerencias, comentarios o lo que sea. Espero me apoyen para continuarla. Mariposa. ;-)**

 **Capitulo 1: El amigo de Chris**

La alarma había sonado hace rato, sin embargo ella no se había levantado aun. De repente pareció recordar algo. Se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj. Estaba tarde.

-Me van a matar.- ella se levanta como rayo de la cama y corre al baño.

Le da tiempo para un baño, ponerse su bikini blanco y vestirse con una blusa de mangas hasta los codos color crema, unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro y unas sandalias negras. Cuando fue a lavarse la boca miro al espejo. Sus ojos claros y que varias veces le decían que eran hermosos, estaban algo hinchados. Trato de ignorarlos y siguió. Al terminar empaco ropa en una mochila y objetos de hingiene personal. Tomo unos lentes de sol de encima de su gavetero con espejo y se los puso para ver como le quedaban. Eran perfectas para esconder sus ojos hinchados. No quería que su mejor amiga, hermana mayor y compañera se preocupara por ella.

Cogió su celular, su wallet y las llaves de la casa. También unas chanclas. Miro a su alrededor y tomo un libro rojo de encima de su mesa de noche. Con eso salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala. Le daría tiempo para desayunar, así que se hizo unas tostadas y cuando busco la mantequilla en la nevera vio una nota pegada a la puerta.

-Claire va a matarme definitivamente.- se dijo cuando miro el papelito verde fosforescente. Parecía ser una lista de comida.

Cuando termino de desayunar subió al baño otra vez a lavarse la boca, cuando lo esta haciendo suena una bocina de auto y su celular vibra en su bolsillo trasero. Se detiene un momento y mira el mensaje que le enviaron. Era de Claire.

"¿Estas viva, Cereza?"

La rubia sonrió.

"Sí, estoy viva. Ya bajo."

La rubia termino de hacer lo que hacia y bajo. Tomo sus cosas y salió cerrando la puerta con seguro. Afuera una pelirroja la saludo desde un Mini Cooper rojo, blanco y negro. Tenia lentes de sol puestos como Sherry y el celular en las manos. La saludo con la mano y bajo del auto.

-Hola, Cereza. ¿Cómo estas?

-Algo cansada y dormida, pero fuera de eso...estoy bien. ¿Y tu?

-Alegre de poder pasar tiempo con ustedes.- en ese momento una Grand Cherokee se estaciona detrás del Mini de Claire.- Oh, allí llego Chris. - Claire camina hacia la Cherokee negra y Sherry la sigue. Los hermanos se abrazan cuando él se baja.

-Tiempo sin verte, hermanita. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero me debes una.

-¿Cual?- pregunto él sin tener la menor idea.

-Vamos no te hagas. Hace 2 años y 6 meses que soy tía y conozco a mis sobrinos.

-Oh, cierto. Están en la parte de atrás algo dormidos.- Claire va y saluda a su cuñada del lado derecho de la Cherokee. Chris mira a Sherry.- Hola, Sherry. No te vi allí.- el camina hasta ella y la abraza, ella hace lo mismo.

-Hola, Chris. ¿Estas de maravilla?

-Se puede decir que si, pero necesitaba un fin de semana lejos de la palabra ''bioterrorismo''. Tu te vez bien luego de casi 3 años sin verte.

-Bueno al igual que tu estoy algo cansada. Desde lo de China soy como León, super agente.

-Es bueno saber que te va tan bien.

Claire conocía a sus dos sobrinos y sin querer despertó al pequeño. Chris le presento a su familia.

-Ella es mi esposa Jill. -el señala a una rubia que estaba del otro lado con Claire.- Ella es Krystal, tiene 2 años y él es Jonathan que tiene 6 meses.

-Se parecen mucho a ti. - dijo Sherry mirando por la ventanilla.

-Entonces son guapos y hermosos como su padre. -Jill, Claire y Sherry no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Lo lindo lo sacaron a su madre. -dijo Claire. Jill sonríe mientras Claire sostiene a el pequeñín que tenia un babero. Chris la mira.

-¿Habrá un día en que mi hermana menor acepte que en todo le gano yo?

-No, no creo que ese día llegue, hermanito.

-Claire tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué paso? -la pelirroja la mira.

-Ayer salí tarde del trabajo y olvide por completo comprar la comida. -Claire se quedo en silencio un momento. -Perdón.- dijo ella algo tímida.

-No te preocupes, Cereza. El leoncito dormilón no se ha levantado todavía y tiene que ir por Steve. Voy a preguntarle a un amigo de Chris si puedes ir con él al supermercado en lo que León decide levantarse y buscar a Steve.

Un Mazda se estaciona detrás de la Cherokee Chris al mirarlo sonríe.

-Tienes suerte allí llegó. -Claire mira el auto con una sonrisa también. Sherry siente que su teléfono suena.

Los Redfield se fueron a hablar con el dueño del Mazda y Sherry atendió una llamada indeseable. Realmente la colgó con todas sus ganas. Hacia mas o menos 6 meses que había cortado con ese idiota, pero él no la dejaba en paz. La llamaba todos los días y no la dejaba en paz. Eso se mezclaba con el estrés del trabajo era igual a desordenes alimentarios y poco sueño. Apagó su celular con la esperanza de no volverlo a escuchar por un rato. Luego escucho que alguien la llamaba. Se volteo y camino hasta donde Chris y Claire.

Ella miro al chico de pides a cabeza. Tenia el cabello marrón con unos ojos marrón claro. Tenia una camiseta de los Vengadores color Blanca, unos pantalones cortos crema y unas Crocs azules, blancas y rojas, con una gorra de los Miami Heat. Su cara le pareció familiar. Lo encontró entre sus recuerdos hace 3 años en China cuando Jake le apunto a Chris o el Puppy de Chris, como solía decirle Jake.

Él la recordó también. Era la agente que escoltaría al mercenario y la que quiso evitar que Jake matara a Chris. De igual manera si Chris le hubiese dado permiso le hubiese metido una bala por la cabeza en ese instante, pero la clemencia pudo más. Su cabello seguía igual de corto desde hace 3 años y también igual de rubio, pero escondía sus ojos detrás de unas gafas y creyó que no era necesario porque eran bonitos.

-¿Podrías llevar a Sherry a el supermercado? - dijo Claire mientras le pasaba a Jonathan a su papá.- Tengo que ir por Moira y Natalia a su casa y no se cuanto tarde. También Steve y León no se han levantado.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Tengo que comprar unas cosas también.- contesto él.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Si León se levanta.- dijo Claire mirando su celular.- Los veo allá.- ella se va y luego Chris los mira.

-Por experiencia propia te aconsejo ponerte el cinturón mientras vayas con Piers en el auto.- dijo Chris con todo burlan. Sherry se rio y Piers lo miro mal.

-Hey, yo no conduzco mal. ¿Quién es el mejor conductor de la BSAA?

-¿Tu? - pregunto Sherry.

-Exacto.- contesto Piers.

-Solo cuídense y traten de llegar en una pieza.- Sherry se rie mientras camina a el asiento de al frente del lado derecho del auto. Piers rodo sus ojos y miro a Sherry.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?

-Sí, cuando digas.

-Entonces, vámonos. - ambos se montan en el auto.

Piers encendió la radio y el aire acondicionado. Se pusieron los cinturones y arrancaron hacia el supermercado. Sherry se sorprendió al ver el auto limpio. Tal vez se acostumbro demasiado a el de Jake que siempre solia tener basura, pelotas de baloncesto, de beisball y hasta el bate por allí, sin incluir el olor a sudado que tenia adentro. Bueno, pero quizás el amigo de Chris seria diferente, o tal vez siempre lo fue.


	2. En el supermercado

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí esta. Disfruten. ;-)**

 **Capitulo 2: En el supermercado**

El Mazda de Piers siguió a la Cherokee de Chris, hasta que se desvió en un semáforo para ir al supermrcado. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Sherry tenia en sus pies el bulto y su wallet en su regazo con el celular blanco encima. Miraba con las gafas através de la ventanilla la cuidad que pasaba ante ella. El miraba hacia el frente, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia la derecha, sin saber porque lo hacia, pero volteaba rapidamente.

-¿Tu eras la agente de Seguridad Nacional en Edonia? -pregunto él de repente. Ella lo miró.

-Sí. Sherry Birkin. ¿Tu eras el compañero de Chris, cierto?

-Sí, Piers Nivans. Aun trabajo con él, pero desde la Central. Después de lo de China...hago trabajo de oficina.

-Al principio yo también tenia que hacerlo, pero ahora creen que soy...Superagente como León.- el auto entra en el estacionamiento de el supermercado.

-Personalmente prefiero el trabajo de campo y no el de oficina. -él sonrió.- Pero es difícil convencer a alguien como Chris.- Piers mira hacía atrás mientras estaciona el auto. Luego se queda en silencio y Sherry lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Tan grave fue lo que paso? - dijo algo timída, pues no quería ofenderlo.

-Bueno...mas o menos. - dijo él con la cabeza baja y algo triste.

-No era mi intención preguntar. Si no quieres hablar de ello, esta bien. Aveces me meto en lo que no me importa.

-Esta bien, solo no me gusta recordar. Permiso. - él extiende su brazo a la geveta que estaba frente a Sherry. Ella abre la puerta y saca sus pies para que él pueda abrirla. -Puedes poner tus cosas en la parte de atrás, asi estarás más cómoda.

-No, esta bien. - dijo ella al salir del auto. El después de tomar su wallet de la gaveta, tomo la mochila de la chica y la paso a la parte de atrás.

-La comodidad de mis pasajeros es primero. -le dijo a Sherry al salir del Mazda. Ella solo sonrió sin saber porque.

Caminaron juntos por el estacionamiento, hasta que iban a cruzar una pequeña calle por donde pasaban los autos para entrar, salir o moverse por el lugar. Sherry se detuvo de repente cuando vió la mano de Piers frente a ella.

-Cuidado, algunos sacaron su licencia de una caja de cereal.- dijo mientras un auto pasaba apurado.

-Y eso que no los a visto cuando llueve.- dijo ella.

Cruzaron hasta la entrada de la tienda. Piers tomo un carrito de compras color rojo y blanco y Sherry saco la notita verde y entraron por las puertas automáticas. Piers la siguio por el pasillo en silencio, hasta llegar a las neveras de las carnes. Sherry se detuvo para tomar los hotdogs y los hamburgers. Mientras calculaba cuantos paquetes debia llevar, Piers miraba por allí hasta que encontro a la rubia.

Comenzo a recordar lo que solía decir Claire sobre ella. Decía que Sherry era una persona dulce y amigable, pero que no se merecía estar con idiota como su novio. Por culpa de él sufría mucho y Claire siempre estaba preocupada por ella. Sin embargo Piers siempre escuchaba y le daba coraje aveces sin entender porque.

Era su vida y sus problemas, ¿porque a él le interesaría? Además, era amiga de Claire si se enteraba de algo, lo golpeaba. Probablemente también lo colgaba. Fue interrumpido por el chocar de las cosas con el fondo del carrito. Miró a Sherry que tachaba algo en la nota.

-Pareces muy pensativo. - dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Sí, es que me acorde de algo. Nada importante.

Él parecía la colita de ella por los pasillos del supermercado. No se dirigieron más la palabra hasta que Sherry comenzó a buscar entre los vegetales enlatados. Piers se detuvo al lado de unos pepinillos y se puso a mirarlos. Sherry buscaba algo entre las latas hasta que se fijo que Piers lo sostenía en las manos.

-¿Me pasas una de esas? - dijo ella.

-Sí, de todas maneras iba a coger uno. Me encantan los pepinillos en los hotdogs. - él la mira esperando la mueca que hizo.

-¿En hotdogs?

-Sí, soy especial. ¿A ti no?

-No, digo al menos en los hotdogs no. - él pone el envase en el carrito.

-¿Y las aceitunas?

-También, pero solo aveces. - ella sigue el camino y él la sigue con una sonrisa.

-Yo las prefiero con la pizza de vegetales.

-Y yo me las como solo allí. Aveces. - ella lo mira sonriendo.- Yo también soy especial también. - él le sonríe.

Ambos continúan la compra hasta la caja donde pagarían por todo. Piers recordó de momento lo que debía comprar.

-Antes de pagar vamos por lo mio. Sino tu mejor amiga me mata.

Piers y Sherry fueron por lo de él. El monto unas cajas de cerveza Heineken y un par de bolsas de carbón. Después fueron a pagar a la caja. Después de pagar salieron del lugar para encontrarse con un pequeñito problema. Estaba lloviendo.

-Rayos, tiene que ser en serio. - dijo Sherry. Ya no tendría excusa para llevar gafas.

-Estas lluvias son pasajeras. - dijo Piers del otro lado del carrito.

Al poco rato dejo de llover, pero aún habían baches en la carretera. Sherry y Piers cruzaron, pero justo cuando terminaban de hacerlo un auto negro comenzaba a pasar a toda velocidad sobre un enorme bache. Piers vio que caería en la espalda de Sherry. Sin saber como rayos se movió deprisa y rodeo a Sherry con sus brazos.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos detrás de sus gafas cuando sintió el abrazo de Piers. Se quedo inmóvil y confundida por momentos. Piers sintió el agua fría en su espalda y en sus pantalones. Sin embargo comenzó a creer que valdría la pena después de todo. Sherry sintió que él se acerco a su oído.

-Cuando llueve son peores. - ella sonrió sin saber porque.


	3. Sensaciones Extrañas

**Capitulo 3: Sensaciones extrañas**

Piers la soltó y continuó con el carrito de compra y todo mojado. Sherry se quedo un momento en blanco. Aún procesaba aquel momento y sin saber como rayos o cuando sonrió. Eso hizo que dentro de su herido corazón una pequeña chispa de felicidad se encendiera. Hacia muchisimo tiempo que alguien la abrazaba.

Ese abrazo probablemente no fue nada para Piers y al principio tampoco para Sherry, pero tal vez ese abrazo hizo más de lo que ninguno podía imaginar.

Llegaron al Mazda y colocaron las cosas en el baúl del auto. Mientras Piers lo hacia, Sherry llamaba a Claire, que no contestaba. Mientras esperaba decidió hacerle un favor a su compañero de viaje.

Saco una de sus toallas de la mochila y las coloco en el asiento de él antes de que lo mojara también. Cuando él la vio la miró, pero ella estaba de espaldas hablando por fin con Claire. Piers solo sonrió. Se sento y encendió el auto. Sherry colgó y se volteo cerrando la puerta.

-Bien, nos vamos.- dijo él.

-Claro, los demás nos esperan.- dijo ella.

Arrancaron con la radio encendida y el aire acondicionado encendido. Salieron de allí y por suerte no tuvieron que viajar mucho, pues el centro comercial estaba cerca. Allí buscaron el Mini de Claire y lo encontraron con tablas de surf en el techo, la Cherokee Chris y al lado una camioneta Dodge plateada con un B.B.Q en la parte de atras. En cuanto vieron el Mazda de Piers, los demás encendieron autos y salieron.

De vuelta a la autopista, Piers seguia la Cherokee de Piers. Habian bajado los cristales y el viento que entraba le daba en la cara a Sherry. Piers se habia quitado la gorra y su cabello marrón se movia revolcandose. Sherry contemplaba por la ventanlla en silencio. Pensaba, pensaba mucho.

Recordaba el porque dejo de confiar en el hombre que queria mucho. Era sencillo, él la distraia, ella se dejaba engañar con escusas y él se revolcaba con otra en la cama. No fue hasta una noche que arruinó sus planes y los cachó. Desde ese día no confió en él, lo dejo atras, no excistia para ella. Y eso que solo eran negocios. Que imbécil.

Después de eso se alejo de la cuidad y deccidio mudarse con Claire un tiempo porque tenia razón. Ella le advertia todo el tiempo. Que Jake no era un buen tipo, que era un cretino, arrogante y que ella saldría lastimada tarde o temprano. Sherry entendió que su hermana mayor y mejor amiga tenia razón. Que era una estúpida por estar con Jake y que después de esto sería diferente.

Sin embargo, no lo logró. Termino por mudarse sola hacía poco, pero aun las heridas seguian abiertas y ningún tónico o vendita podían curarlas. Ella debia sanar sola, debia olvidar sola, debia sobrevivir sola. Por mala suerte él seguia con su número. Lo habia cambido unas cuantas veces, pero de nada servía. Siempre lo conseguía y ella no sabia como rayos.

Piers de vez en cuando miraba al lado. Puera curiosidad. Ni él mismo sabia porque lo hacía. Simplemente le daba curiosidad la chica rubia y linda que estaba sentada a su lado. Siguió mirando hacía el frente. Su codo estaba en el borde de la ventanilla y de vez en cuando debía sacarlo para tomar el guia y con la otra tirar el cambio.

Sherry terminó por quedarse dormida de tanto pensar. Piers no se dió cuenta hasta que miró al lado en un semáforo. Se había quedado dormida hace poco y parecía algo incómoda. Piers bajo un poco la radio.

-Si quieres puedo apagar la radio.- dijo él.

-No, esta bien. Aveces me quedo dormida con la música.

-También puedes hechar tu asiento hacia atras.

-No, esta bien. - dijo volviendo a quedarse dormida con la cabeza en el borde de la ventanilla.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. - Piers siguió en silencio con melodías de la radio como su compañia.

Tardaron una hora en llegar a la playa, pero valia la pena, porque era una hermosa. Al llegar Claire y Moira se bajaron del Mini y fueron a la oficina del balneario. Mientras esperaban por ellas se estacionaron y la mayoria comenzo a bajarse para mirar a la orilla que estaba separada del estacionamiento por palmas y otras plantas.

Piers se quedo con los pies afuera mientras Sherry aun dormia. De repente sintió unos pasos acercarse. Estaba entretenido con su celuar, pero al mirar casi se queda sin aire. La mujer solo le sonrió. Piers se levanto del aasiento algo inconsiente, esto hizo que Sherry se despertara y escuchara. Su cabello era marrón y largo tenia unas gafas que se quito mientras le sonreia al chico.

-Hola, Piers. A pasado un tiempo.

-¿Helena? Si, que hace mucho sin verte. - dijo él y ambos se saludan con las manos.- Que bueno volverte a ver.

-Lo mismo digo yo.

Sherry se desperto y salió del auto. Justo cuando lo hizo Helena la vió.

-Oh, Sherry. Hola, compañera. - Sherry se volteo despacio y le sonrió a ambos.

-Hola, Helena. No sabia que tenias el día libre.

-Un arreglo de ultimo minuto. No me queria peder a los amigos de León.- Piers la mira.

-Que bien. - Sherry camino hasta ella y le extiende la mano.- Bienvenida a la familia, digo...- ella sonrie timida.- León me dijo lo de ustedes. Felicidades. - Piers miró a Helena muy curioso.

Sherry al mirarlo se sintió rara una rarisima sensación llamada celos.


	4. Futuros padres

**Hola, quiero dejar claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Capcom. Aun así debo decir que odio sus finales. Por eso imaginense que Alex jamás se metió dentro de Natalia. De esta manera será mejor entender esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 4: Futuros padres**

-¡Sherry! - sintió una voz decir desde atrás. La rubia se volteo para encontrar a León.

El rubio tenia una camiseta azul con el logo de Super Man en ella. Unos pantalones cortos negros, unos tenis blancos y unas gafas. Ambos se abrazaron, luego él miró a Piers.

-Oh, Nivans. Un gusto volverte a verte.- dijo León extendiendo su mano. Piers la suya.

-El gusto es mio, señor Kennedy.

-¡Cherry!-gritó una niña.

-Naty.- dijo Sherry y se agacho mientras una chica la abrazaba.- Hola, Natalia, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, mira, baje otra canción de Skillet. Tienes que escucharla.

-Claro.- Sherry tomo de la mano a Natalia y se fueron. Piers las miró con una sonrisa.

Rato después regreso Claire y Moira.

-Bien, nuestras cabañas estan por allá. Tendremos que cargar las cosas.- dijo la pelirroja.- Andando.

Todos bajaron lo suyo, pero tendrian que hacer algunos viajes para poder bajarlo todo. Sherry cargaba su mochila y a Natalia de la mano. Detrás de ellas iba Piers cargando una nevera de ruedas y unas cosas miraba a Sherry hablar hasta que Claire se le paro al lado y lo saludo.

-¿Trajeron todo?

-Bueno, me imagino que sí. Yo solo era el chofer y el carro de compra.- Claire sonrió.

-Jamás cambias. Sigues siendo la colita de todo el mundo. Hoy eres la colita de Sherry.

-Yo solo seguí ordenes.

-Muy bien, así me gusta.- dijo Claire. - Hey, Sherry.- dijo y se fue con ella. Luego Moira se unió a ellas.

Piers las miraba a las cuatro. Parecian las mejores amigas de escuela secundaria. Especialmente Moira, Sherry y Claire. Natalia era especial. Llegaron a las cabañas. La C-06 era para las chicas y la C-07 para los chicos. Acomodaron las cosas y escogieron sus espacios. La cabaña tenia 3 habitaciones, 1 baño y 1 cocina. En cada cuarto habia una litera.

Claire iba a dormir con Moira. Sherry dormiria con Natalia. Jill y los niños dormirian con Helena. Después de acomodar todo en la nevera y que los chicos encendieran la barbacoa Jill comenzo a hacer el desayuno. Claire y Moira probaron las olas y Sherry se quedo con los niños en la orilla de la playa.

-¡Tío Pie! - dijo Krystal corriendo cuando vio a Piers. Él la abrazo y le hizo cosquillas. Luego la soltó en la arena y se sento a unos pasos lejos de Sherry.

-¿Eres como un tío para ellos?

-Sí. Chris me considera un hermano menor. Yo los conozco desde pequeños, para mi son como dos cachorros que hay que cuidar. - él la miró.

Tenia un bikini blanco con unos pantalones de mahón, los pies los tenia metidos en la arena, las gafas aun puestas y los ojos en un libro rojo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la orilla donde estaban los niños jugando. Johnathan estaba sentado con una gorra jugando muy entretenido con sus juguetes de plástico en la arena.

-¿Conoces muy bien a León? - dijo él de repente.

-Sí, es como un hermano mayor para mí. Me ayudo a salir con Claire de Raccoon hace un tiempo. Trabajamos juntos en Seguridad Nacional y Helena también.

-Sí, eso ya lo se.

-¿Tan bien la conoces?- Sherry pregunto aquello sin saber. - Perdón, no era mi intención meterme en eso.

-No, esta bien. Sí, conozco muy bien a Helena. De hecho en un pasado eramos...- él mira a Johnathan. -Eramos muy cercanos. La conocí después de lo de China cuando la mandaron a hacer algo con mi ADN. Creo que termine locamente enamorado de ella, pero era complicado, ella no sabia elegir entre León y yo. Al final decidió por él. No le guardo rencores, después de que sea feliz, me sentire bien.

-Bueno, ahora estan comprometidos y la boda será pronto.- dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Les deseo lo mejor.- dijo él mirando el mar.

-¿En serio? Se me hace dificil de creer que puedas decir eso. Digo, yo me sentiria mal si el hombre que ame una vez se fuera a casar pronto. Digo, si de verdad sentí algo grande por él. - dijo Sherry.

-Lo mío era grande, pero ella quiso a tu amigo. Además a pasado ya mucho de eso. Ya es solo una amiga, nada más. - Sherry asintió.

-¡Hey, Piers! - él volteo cuando oyó a alguien gritarle. -¡Trae a los chicos el desayuno esta listo!

-¡Ya voy! - contesto él y luego miró a Sherry que llamaba a Krystal y Natalia.

Regresaron todos a las cabañas. Chris y Steve habían montado una carpa y puesto mesas y sillas para sentarse. Claire y Moira venian detrás de ellos y hablaban. Sherry tomaba de la mano a Krystal y esta, del otro lado, le tomabaa la mano a Piers. Este tenia en los brazos a Johnathan. Al lado derecho de la rubia estaba Natalia con una toalla.

-Miralos, parecen una familia feliz. - susurro Claire a Moira.

-Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez un día estos dos terminen así.

-No, no lo creo, Moira. -dijo Claire. - Sherry prefiere esar sola y Piers igual.

-Vamos, Claire. Estar solo le hace daño al maldito corazón, es mejor estarr acompañado de alguien que de verdad amas. - dijo ella alzando la voz.

-Callate. - dijo entre dientes Claire.- No digas nada más sobre eso en frente de ellos.

-Esta bien, pero sabes lo que pienso. -dijo ella señalandola con su dedo.

Sirvieron el desayuno y se pusieron a hablar entre sí. Steve, el amigo o novio de Claire, aun Sherry no sabia como llamarles, tenia una camiseta de Batman con manguillos. Al parecer los súper heroés se botaron ese día. Estaba con unas gafas medio dormido en una silla naranja. León estaba sentado en una esquina con Helena tomados de la mano. Cuando Piers los vio, sintió como una sensación de odio y furia recorerle el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Tragó saliva y miró a otro lado con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera, pero se equivoco. Sherry lo vio, pero no dijo nada. Claire se sento en los muslos de Steve sorprendiendolo. Piers encontro lugar en la tapa de la nevera donde se comió su perro caliente. Sherry se sento en una silla y termino con John (Johnathan) en el regazo.

Jill le pidió que le diera leche mientras ella terminaba de cocinar y esta se vio bien tierna con él en brazos.

-Vaya, estas lista para ser mamá. -dijo Moira cuando paso por su lado.- Me pregunto quien será el futuro papá. - Moira le guiño el ojo señalando con su cabeza hacia atras que estaba Piers.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Moira. - dijo la rubia con una falsa risa.

-Moira, no molestes a Sherry. - dijo Claire haciendole una seña para que se acordara de lo que ella le dijo antes de venir.

-Vamos, Claire, solo me divierto un poco. Además, es bromeando. ¿Verdad, Cherry?

-Más te vale. -contesto ella.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas. -Moira se sento en el suelo a unos pasos de Sherry y Piers.

Piers sonrió cuando Moira no miraba. Realmente Sherry se veia tierna dandole leche de un biberón a John. Nunca imagino que una chica que se dedicaba a patear traseros de zombies y J'vos fuera a saber como sostener a un bebé. Digo, Jill aprendió a las malas, pero no sabia que ella pudiera también.

-Hey, Piers.- él miró a Chris que lo llamó. - Vi una cancha de basquet no muy lejos. me debes una.

-¿En serio? ¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? Esa apuesta es vieja.

-No te preocupes esta será otra. ¿Tomas el reto?

-Tu pregunta esta demás. Claro que lo tomo. Vas a perder de todos modos.

-Creelo. - Chris mira a León. -¿Te apuntas también?

-Con tal de reír un rato con ustedes esta bien. - contesto el rubio.

-Uno más. ¿Y tú?

-No tengo remedio, ¿verdad?

-No, creo que no. - dijo Piers a punto de reirse. Steve estaba medio dormido.

Después de esayunar y de un rato los chicos se fueron. A la vez Moira, Claire, Jill y Sherry irian a jugar voleybol con una pelota de la pequeña.

-Bien, ya saben las reglas chicas.- dijo Claire.

-Sí, la que pierda tiene que hacer lo que le ordene la que gané.- dijo Moira. -¿Entendido?- Jill asintió y Sherry también. Moira se acerco a Claire. - Tenemos que ganar esta, ¿sí?

-¿Porque? ¿Qué locura harás ahora? - dijo Claire y Moira le sonrió maliciosamente. - Oh, no, no Moira. Te mato si lo haces.- Dijo la pelirroja moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No es lo que crees. Ya lo verás será divertido.

Piers se quio su camiseta y la dejoa aun lado con la gorra. Luego se puso los zapatos de jugar basquet y se unió al grupo.

-Bien, quién pierda tiene que hacer lo que el ganador diga. No puede decir que no, sino será peor. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. Ve preparandote para perder. - dijo Piers.

-Ya quisierás. - dijo Chris. Luego se diridió a Steve.- tenemos que ganar esta.

-¿Porque? ¿Que vas a hacer? - Chris le sonrió malicioso.

-Ya verás cuñado y será divertido.


	5. Bromas inocentes Parte Uno

**Capitulo 5: Bromas Inocentes. Parte Uno.**

El juego era intenso. Las cuatro sabian jugar. Así que estaban pisandose los talones unas a otras, pero solo una pareja ganaría. Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció Helena. Se detuvo el juego y ella miró a Jill. Jill se tuvo que ir del juego para atender a John que lloraba de nuevo. No era hambre, sino tal vez sueño. Helena entró al juego siendo la pareja de Sherry.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando la vio jugar. Siempre pensó que era de esas que solo se preocupaban por verse bien, robar novios y por supuesto patear uno que otro trasero de los J'vos. Sin embargo los esfuerzos que hacian parecían inútiles después de un rato. Su cuerpo comenzo a cansarse de brincar en la arena o el sudor hacia que la pelota de voleybol resbalara.

Según las reglas del juego que jugaban entre amigos, era hasta 15. Sin embargo Moira y Claire iban ganando porque Sherry y Helena se cansaron. Era el momento de Moira para hacer travesuras.

-¡Sí! -grito Moira cuando la bola picó en el suelo haciendo que ella y Claire anotaran el décimo quinto punto. - Te gané. Le gané a Sherry. - decia ella muy emocionada.

Sherry colocó sus manos en las rodillas. Realmente estaba cansada. Su frente estaba sudada y todo le dolía.

-¡Te gané, Sherry! - dijo Moira en su oido burlandose de ella.

-Sí, me ganaste. ¡Dale gracias a Dios que no te picare en cantos! - dijo ella siguiendo a Moira por todo el lugar, riendose y con pocas fuerzas.

Después se detuvieron y regresaron a la carpa dónde Jill estaba sentada durmiendo a John.

-Bien, ¿quién ganó? - pregunto ella. Sherry se sentó encima de la nevera portatil después de sacar una botella de agua. Claire se tiró en la silla naranja de Steve, Helena en una esquina y Moira se quedo parada mirando a Sherry con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quién crees que ganó? - Claire señala con la cabeza a Moira.

-Uy, Sherry. No sabes lo que te espera. - dijo Jill.

-Bueno, que puedo hacer. Un reto es un reto. - dijo Sherry tomando de su botella de agua.

-Hablando de retos, ¿cuál será el de nosotras? - pregunto Helena.

-Tú tranquila, Helena. Tú te salvas del reto. - dijo Moira.

-¿Qué? - dijeron Sherry y Claire a la vez.

-Les recuerdo que Helena no jugó el partido completo, así que no tiene que hacer el reto. - dijo Moira. - Por eso la que pone el reto soy yo y es para ti Sherry.

-OK, esto no me suena nada bien. - dijo Claire. - No hagas una locura, Moira.

-Tranquila Claire, solo es para divertirnos un rato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piers luchaba por acabar ese juego como vencedor, pero parecia algo difícil. León sabia jugar bastante bien, no se podia quejar. Sin embargo Chris sabia dominar el área de tres puntos. Lucharon hasta el final, pero no alcanzaron ser vencedores. Al final Piers estaba bien sudado y cansado.

-Bien, creo que perdiste. - dijo Chris burlandose de Piers.

-Sí, ya me di cuanta. - dijo él.

-Yo invito una cerveza a todo perdedor. - dijo León mirando a Piers. - Así que los vencedores tendran que comprarse una ellos. Ambos sonrien mientras se ponen las camisetas y los zapatos.

-Pero, lamento decir que para los perdedores hay que humillarlos. - dijo Chris.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. aun estoy procesandolo. - dijo Piers caminando detrás de él.

-Entonces, en tal caso no te molestara hacerlo solo tú.

-¿Porqué? Leo también perdió. - dijo Piers. Chris pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Piers.

-Verás, León, queda descualificado de la apuesta porque sí. En cambio, tú me debes una.

-¿En serio? Que bien. Gracias por abandonarme, León. -dijo Piers riendo. - Ok, ¿cuál es el reto?

-Te diré cuando lleguemos a las cabañas. - dijo Chris caminando delante de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el reto? - pregunto Sherry antes de tomar de su botella. Moira miró a Claire y luego a Sherry.

-Te diré en momento apropiado, por ahora despreocupate.

-Viniendo de ti, todos nos deveriamos preocupar, ¿cierto, Naty? - dijo Claire basilando.

-Por experiencia propia, sí. - contesto la niña.- Los retos de Moira son los más humillantes de la historia. Aun recuerdo cuando me hizo atrapar a ese maldito gato. - Moira rodó sus ojos. - También recuerdo cuando me humillo frente al chico más guapo de la escuela.- Moira la miró.

-Pero eso era un empujón que necesitabas para ser su amiga. No se porque te quejas. - Moira toma un sorbo de su botella de agua. Natalia le saco la lengua y Moira igual.

-Bueno ya, calmense. - dijo Claire. - Vamos a olvidarnos del reto de Sherry por momentos y haremos algo que no sea estar aquí como tontas. ¿Jugamos cartas UNO? - pregunto buscando en la cabaña.

-Creí que ibas a decir jugar en la arena. - dijo Naty. Claire rodó sus ojos.

-Más tarde, ahora vamos a jugar. - ella se sento en una silla y halo una mesa pequeña. - ¿Quién viene a jugar?

-Yo. -contesto Natalia. La pelirroja la miró.

-No hay quién te entienda. - dijo sacando las cartas de una bolsa plástica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Fue una broma? - pregunto Piers sin poder creer lo que Chris le decia.

-No, Piers, no es una broma. Tienes que hacerlo. Perdiste.

-Sí, pero no es para que te vengues de mi así. Por favor.

-Piers, es solo un beso. - dijo Steve.- Además, Sherry no se molestará.

-No,no no. No lo haré. - dijo él meneando la cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos cuando tengas que hacerlo. - dijo Chris riendo. León caminaba detrás de ellos serio sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Quieres que el león de atras me saque las garras? - dijo entre dientes Piers.

-Tranquilo, León no te hará nada, sino él tambien tendra que hacer la apuesta. - dijo Chris.

En ese momento escucharon las risas de las chicas bajo la carpa. Moira acababa de ganar la mano de cartas. Cuando los chicos llegaron Steve se unió al juego y Claire le pregunto sobre la partida. León se sento y tomo una cerveza, Chris una botella de agua y Piers se sento traumatizado con lo que tendria que hacer.

Ni siquiera el mismo entendia porque se negaba a cumplir con el reto de Chris. Era facil, solo darle un beso a Sherry en la mejilla. No entendio porque se molesto con sigo mismo. Ádemás, Sherry era solo una nueva amiga o una conocida.

Él se levanto y se dirigió a la nevera y busco una botella de agua. No encontro porque las pocas que pusieron dentro las habian cogido ya.

-Claire, ¿dónde hay más botellas de agua? - pregunto mirandola.

-En la nevera de adentro. Sherry, ¿puedes pasarle una a Piers? Gracias. - dijo ella señalando, pero ni la miró.

Sherry se levanto con las cartas en la mano y camino hacia la cabaña de las chicas. Estaba cerca, así que no se quejo. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella. Volvió afuera y se la extendió a Piers sobre la cabeza de Natalia.

-Gracias. - dijo él. Por medio segundo los dedos de ambos se tocaron y a Sherry la recorrio una corriente fría.

-De nada. - dijo y se sento.

Moira miró aquel momento. Miró como se puso Sherry después del roce. Se puso algo nerviosa. Sonrió y siguieron con el juego de cartas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de almorzar algo tarde, Natalia convenció a Sherry de que la acompañara a la orilla. Sherry se fue con Natalia mientras los otros hablaban entre si o escuchaban música como Moira.

La rubia se sento de nuevo en la arena a la sombra de una palma a leer mientras Natalia nadaba. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia ella para ver que estuviera bien, cuando sintió que alguien se paro a su lado. Ella miró y encontro a Moira. Tenia su bikini anaranjado y negro con unos pantalones cortos negros. Se sento al lado de Sherry y miró a la orilla.

-¿Lista para mi reto? - dijo ella. La rubia miró a Moira. Sabia que lo que venia no era bueno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piers estaba sentado en una silla medio dormido escuchando rock de su IPod. Tenia la gorra en la cara y la camisa blanca de Los Vengadores. De repente alguien le quita de mala gana la gorra de la cara y este abre los ojos molesto. No pudo decir nada porque la sonrisa malvada de Chris lo decia todo.

-¿Qué quieres, Chris? - dijo él.

-Me debes el rreto. Esta vez no dejare que escapes. Levantate y hazlo.

-DIje que no lo haria. - Piers volvio a acostarse en la silla de playa.

-No, no levantate.- Chris lo trata de sacar de la silla.

-Te dije que no haria. - dijo molesto.

-Hey, Piers, ¿porque noharás el reto? Es sencillo. - dijo Steve.

-Porque no.

-No será, que...¿te gusta? - Piers miró a Jill serio.

-No, claro que no. Primero Claire me ahorca y luego León me estrangula. - dijo él un poco rojo.

-Entonces, ¿porque te molestas con el reto? Es solo un beso en la mejilla. - dijio Steve.

-No lo voy a hacer. - dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Entonces te gusta.

-¡Dije que no me gusta! - dijo enojado.

-Bien dejemonos de estupideces ya. - dijo León. - Pero unaa deuda es una deuda. Es solo un reto. - Piers rodó los ojos creyo que León diria algo a su favor, pero parecia que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

Después de discutir unn buen rato con los demás Piers se vio veencido. Los chicos habian hecho de todas las especulaciones en la tierra de porque Piers no queria hacer el reto. La número uno era que le gustaba Sherry cosa que negó mil veces.

-Esta bien. Voy a hacerlo.- dijo finalmente vencido.

-¡Así se habla, tigre! dijo Steve.

Piers se fue caminando con la gorra en su cabeza hacia la orilla dónde Sherry estaba sentada con Moira. Sherry estaba frustrada, no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Dejame ver si escuche bien. ¿Caminar de la mano con Piers por la orilla de la playa? - dijo ella.

-Sí. ¿No te parece romantico e increible? - Sherry la miró seria.

-No, Moira, para nada.

-Solo es una broma inocente. - dijo sonriendo.

 **Dejen sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza. ;-)**


	6. Bromitas inocentes Parte Dos

**Bromas inocentes. Parte Dos.**

-No lo haré. - repitió Sherry ante las insistencias de Moira.

-Sherry, es solo una caminata. Nada más, sino lo haces me veré obligada a ser más mala. - dijo. Sherry cruzo sus brazos y rodó sus ojos.- O...¿será que a nuestra Cereza le gusta el Cachorrito?

-¡NO, claro que no! ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien que conocí hoy?

-Quien sabe, el amor es magico. Pudiste haberlo conocido de antes y no les has contado a tus amigas. - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Estas loca, Moira.

-Ya te dije, lo haces o será peor.

-Define peor.

-No lo sé. Puedo decir cosas de tí que solo yo sé. Como por ejemplo que empiezas a sentir cositas por Piers.

-Eso es mentira y no tienes pruebas de nada.

-¿No? ¿Qué me dices de la cara roja tomate que tienes ahora? Ya te dije, tomaré medidas extremas si no lo haces.

-No...estoy tomate. -dijo la rubia apenada.

-Hazlo y nada saldrá de mi boquita. -Sherry se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Ah, Dios. Moira después de esto juró que te mató. Lo haré...pero sólo para que me dejes en paz. - Moira sonreía de oreja a oreja. - Pero lo haré con una condición.

-¿Cuál condición?

-Yo elijo el momento que lo haré, ¿esta bien?- Moira lo pensó unos momentos.

-Esta bien. Tienes hasta maña para hacerlo, sino mi boquita hará un escándalo. - ella se ríe.

Piers se desvío del camino. No sabía porque no estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que Chris quería. Por suerte Claire no lo había ahorcado, pero aún así no quería hacerlo. No se sentía bien asiéndolo, no quería ilusionar el corazón de Sherry.

Cada persona puede interpretar un gesto o un beso de distintas maneras y no quería que Sherry se ilusionara con algo que nunca sería real. Al menos para él.

Unas horas después el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Ya todos se habia bañado y lo que hacían era hablar entre ellos, escuchar un poco de música, jugar cartas UNO y otras cosas.

-Quiero pizza. - dijo de repente Natalia a Moira. Ella tenia un trajecito azul y estaba sentada al lado de Moira y Claire.

-¿Pizza? Has comido bastante hoy, ¿no cres?- contesto la chica con una camiseta violeta con diseños amarillos.

-Es solo pizza y la última vez que comí fue al mediodía. - preotesto la niña.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué me dices de la hamburgesa de hace dos horas, el helado de hace una hora y la bolsa de Doritos de hace media hora? ¿No te has llenado lo suficiente?

-Moira, solo es pizza. - Natalia toma del brazo a la chica y empieza a poner ojos tiernos.

-No me mires así, que yo no voy a caer en tú trampita. - Moira mirá hacia otro lado. Natalia mirá hacia el otro lado donde estaba Claire.

-A mí no me mires.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ahhhh, vamos Claire. -dijo Natalia a punto de llorar. Claire la miró.

-Hay, Dios, ¿porque siempre yo caigo en tus trampas, Natalia? - dijo Claire.

-¿Eso es un sí? - dijo la niña contenta.

-Me debes una, Natalia. - dijo Claire levantandose de la silla en la que estaba.

-Yes. - dijo Naty.

-Que debíl eres con los niños, Claire. - dijo Moira. - Eres muy facíl de convencer.

-Tú te callas o no tienes pizza.

-OK, me quedo callada. - dijo y regreso a sus cosas.

Claire se preparó para ir por la pizza.

-¿Quién te va a acompañar? - preguntó León en una silla.

-Voy sola. - contesto la pelirroja.

-Steve esta con Chris y Piers en algún lugar. Jill se esta bañando y Helena esta hablando por celular. Moira esta jugando con los niños y Sherry se puede quedar con ellos. Yo iré contigo. - él se levanto. - Me haría bien caminar hasta el estacionamiento. Además, ya sabes como es Chris, estas segura conmigo.

-Y yo me se cuidar. Ahora vuelve a la silla. - Claire se fue, pero León la siguio de todas maneras.

-¡Se te fue detrás, Claire! - gritó Moira. De repente John pego a llorar.

-Moira, despertaste a el chico. - se quejó Sherry. Moira la miró boquiabierta mientras se paró de la silla y trataba de calmar a el bebé.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cuidar a un bebé? - pregunto Moira y Sherry la miró.

-Una vez tuve una misión en un orfanato en Rusia. Pasé unos cuantos meses y allí aprendí a cuidar de niños pequeños y les cogí...cierto cariño.

-Cualquiera diría que eres madre. - dijo de repente Jill. Sherry la miró. - Sabes muy bien cuidar a uno. Si en un futuro decides ser madre, serás una muy buena. - Sherry le pasa a John.

-Dedicandome a lo que me dedico, no creo poder hacer una familia nunca. - dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes. Algún día conocerás a alguien especial y verás que si se puede. Mirame a mí. Al principio tenia miedo de lo que pudiese estar en mi vientre cuando Krystal nació, por culpa de cierta persona. - Jill tragó saliva. Luego miró a John y sonrió. - Pero con el apoyo de los que me conocen y estan a mi lado no perdí la esperanza de que ellos no son esa horrible persona.

Sherry se quedó cabizbaja con los ojos aguados. En toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en aquello que le dijo Jill. Sin embargo cuando Claire llegó con León y la pizza, Sherry la notó extraña o algo rara. Helena regresó al rato con Piers también y armaron la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-¿Cuál es tú problema, con las mujeres ajenas? - le dijo Piers enojado a León.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo León confundido.

Jill, Chris y el resto miraban a Piers confundidos. Sherry noto que Helena tenia lagrímas secas en su rostro y tomaba de la mano a Piers, como si hubiese tratado de detenerlo. Él parecía súper furioso, en aquel momento, Sherry supo que esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¡Contestame, León! - gritó Piers.

-Piers...por favor deja esto ya. - murmurro Helena.

-No sé de que hablas.

-¿De verdad? Mira a ver si esto te refresca la memoria. - Piers le da un puño en la cara a León.

-¡Piers! - dijeron casi todos sorprendidos.

-Tú tienes una prometida. Claire tiene un novio, sin embargo te pasas metiendo tú hocico en donde menos debes.

-Que yo sepa, el cachorro aquí eres tú y Helena ya no queda nada de tí.

-Pero al menos me preocupo por ella y mientras estuvimos juntos yo no me besaba con mi mejor amiga. - todos se quedaron en silencio. Steve miró a Claire. - Yo no tomo la pizza como un pretexto para besar una chica que tiene novio: como Claire.

-Piers, basta. - dijo Helena. León se quedó en silencio con sangre en su labio inferior.

-Yo cuido lo que es mío y no deseo lo ajeno. - dijo Piers volteandose y soltando la mano de Helena.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. - dijo León. - Sé que sientes algo por Helena todavía, se te nota en la cara. Los celos son increíbles. - Piers respiró hondo para no meterle de nuevo.

-León ya deja de hecharle leña al fuego. - dijo Claire molesta. Steve contenía las ganas de explotar y decirle algo en la cara a León.

-Estas son las consecuencias de pasar la raya. -contesto León. - Aunque él cachorro también la paso.

¡Boom! La bomba dentro de Piers explotó. Esto iba a ser una guerra.

Dos contra uno. Aunque las chicas y Chris se metieron en la pelea y trataban de separar a esos tres. Sherry al ver tanto caos, solo hizo una cosa: tomó a Piers de la mano y se lo llevo antes de que matara a León. Tal vez esa bromita inocente no lo era del todo.


	7. Volviendonos locos

**Volviendonos locos**

Él se dejo llevar por ella. Estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo como para reclamarle a la rubia. Sin embargo, ella estaba confundida. No entendia porque hacia lo que hacia o porque él se puso a pelear como niño pequeño con León.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla de la playa, ya estaba medio oscuro yb la luna se veia, los focos estaban encendidos y por suerte estaban solos. Sherry se detuvo y lo miro enojada de brazos cruzados. Piers no sabia que decir. Se sentia como niño regañado, cuando ella lo miraba así.

-¿No vas a decir algo? - dijo ella tra un momento de silencio. Él siguió mirndo la arena.- Piers, ¿porque el escándalo? Parecian niños de primer grado peleando por un juguete.

-No creo que eso te interese. Dejame solo. - contesto él, tratando de fingir el enojo que pronto saldría.

-No me voy de aquí hasta que me digas porque armaste ese teatrito con León. Si no te hubiese sacado de allí, tendrías que permanecer en el hospital un mes.

-Sherry, es en serio. Vete si no quieres salir lastimada. - dijo con tono molesto mirandola a los ojos.

-¡Yo también hablo en serio! ¡No le tengo miedo a un cachorro con rabia como tú! - ella lo mira enojada. - Solo quiero que me hables. Sé que lo necesitas. - dijo más calmada.

-No quiero hablar. Quiero estar solo. Vete...por favor. - Piers le da la espalda a Sherry. La rubia suspiro y se acerco más a él.

-Solo, quiero ayudar. Meterse con León es un suicidio. Tienes que tener una razón muy grande e importnte para meterle en la cara. - Sherry espera a que él diga algo. Pero se queda igual. - Ya entiendo, que idiota soy. ¿Tienes qué ver con Helena, cierto? Creo que ellas es muy importante para muchos aquí. Aveces creo que deje de serlo para León o Claire. - ella mira el suelo. - Sin embargo, es momento de que aceptes que lo que ustedes tenian esta en el pasado. León esta con Helena y se van a casar. No puedes hacer nada.

Piers apretaba los puños con fuerza. Trataba de retener todo lo que sentia en ellos.

-Sé que no estoy ayudando en nada, así que mejor me voy para que se te pase. Solo regresa temprano, cachorro. - dijo ella, se volteo y se fue caminando.

Mientras ella se iba, Piers la miró unos momentos hasta que dejo de verla. Ella tenia razón, odiaba aceptarlo, pero estaba en lo cierto. Tomó una piedrita y la tiró con fuerza hacia el mar. Repetió lo mismo varias veces para descargar todo lo que sentia. Más aun cuando las palabras de Sherry se repetian una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cuando logró calmarse se sento en un banquito que encontro y miró el cielo y el mar. Era raro que todo estuviera en silencio, aunque a lo lejos se podia escuchar música. Pirs vestia una camiseta de manguillos crema y se quito la gorra y la dejo a su lado. Tenia unos pantalones negros y un ojo medio negro. Estaba enojado con él mismo, con Sherry, con Helena, con todo.

Con él mismo porque era un imbecil,, por pelear por algo que ya no existia. Con Helena porque ella sabia que él haria lo que fuera por ella. Y con Sherry...con Sherry porque tenia razón y odiaba que tuvieran razón.

Realmente se sentia confundido. No sabia que pensar. No sabia a quien creerle: a su corazón o a su cabeza. Uno le decia que Sherry tenia razón y que de alguna manera era ya hora de olvidarse del pasado y volver a empezar. El otro le decia que debia olvidar lo que Sherry decia porque ella no estuvo allí para saber lo que él sintio. Se puso a pensar tanto, que las horas pasaron como segundos y él no se dio cuenta.

No sabia que hacer, era una batalla dentro de él. No habia causa o motivo para ella, solo el corazón y la cabeza se peleaban por si Sherry tenia o no la razón. A él no le importaba quien la tuviera, solo queria arreglar esto que le pasaba.

De repente, de la nada, la carita de una rubia con un abrigo blanco, enseñandole a todos su placa de agente de Homeland Security. Tenia que ser sincero, aunque se lo habia ocultado bastante tiempo, que cuando la vio en Edonia por vez primera, le parecio atractiva. Sin embargo cuando se entero de la relación que habia entre Claire y ella decidio no hacer nada estúpido.

Sin saber porque, sonreia solo, como un completo idiota. Recordaba uno a uno, los comentarios de Claire, los ojitos azules de Sherry, todo, todo lo comenzo a recordar de la nada. También recordo cuando la protegio en el estacionamiento del supermercado. Sonreia de oreja a oreja y poco a poco dejo de sentir esa guerra en su interior.

Tal vez eso le aclaraba el asunto y por fin se le podia diagnosticar "locura extrema por una chica rubia que acababa de conocer sta mañana". Se detuvo de momento y penso. ¿Qué acababa de pensar? ¿Le gustaba Sherry? Abrió los ojos como platos y movio la cabeza de lado a lado negandose las preguntas. No le podía gustar ella, de ninguna manera.

Luego escucho unos pasos acercarse, cuando miró encontro a la rubia caminando hacia él. Tenia unos pantalones cortos, un abrigo vino que tenia en el lado izquierdo la ''R'' de Robin. Tenia las manos detro de los bolsillos y unas chancletas. Parecia estar luchando por caminar. Cuando vio a Piers aceleró el paso y se quito le capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio.

-Que bien que te encuentro. Has pasado horas afuera y me mandaron a buscarte. - dijo ella con algo de sueño.

-¿Qué haces con mi abrigo? - pregunto él señalandolo. Ella se mira con sorpresa.

-Dios, disculpame. Creo que tome el abrigo que no era. Estaba quedandome dormida cuando Jill me pidio que fuera por tí. ¿No te importa si lo uso un ratito?

-Claro, después de todo no hace frío. - contesto Piers, tomando la gorra y poniendosela en la cabeza con la vicera hacia atrás.

-Gracias, yo si tengo algo de frío. - ella se sienta al otro lado del banquito, cruza las piernas y mira hacia el frente donde estaba el mar.

Piers la miró bostezar de reojo. Ella se merecia una disculpa de parte de él, pero no sabia como darsela.

-¿Ya se te paso la rabia? - ella lo mira. Piers sonrié un poco.

-Sí, ya paso. - él mira sus pies que tenian las crocs. - Acerca de eso... - él la mira. - Te pido disculpas. Estaba enojado y creo que tenias razón.

-Disculpa aceptada. - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Personalmente, e pasado por peores momentos con alguien enojado. ¿Sobre que tengo razón?

-Sobre lo de Helena. Creo que es ya momento de olvidarlo. - De repente a Sherry se le quito todo el sueño que tenia y su corazón se lleno de emoción y alegría, pero logró disimular.

-Espero que tengas suerte. - él la mira. - Lo digo por experiencia propia. Olvidar a alguien, por quien diste todo, es algo dificil. Mirame a mí. Aun no puedo olvidar a ese imbécil. - ella mira la arena. - Es odioso saber que tú diste todo y te pagan con traición. - ella suspira. - Uno no puede dormir, no puede pensar, comer, porque lo unico que pasa por su cabeza son esos recuerdos de él. Malos, buenos...estan allí asiendote mal o bien. Te hace sentir miserable y terrible.

-Crees que no hay otra salida, que las nubes nunca dejaran tu cielo. Que todo se perdio. - dijo él. Ella lo mira sorprendida. - Sé lo que se siente. Ya pase por ello. Siempre deseas que haya alguien a tu lado, que te ayude y te saque de ese hueco oscuro en el que te encuentras. El problema es que no siempre va a haber alguien allí para ayudarte.

-Sí, solo los afortunados encuentran a alguien especial que los ayude y los ame. -dijo ella. Piers sentia que queria decir algo, algo que lo molestaba desde hace rato, algo que le daba dolor en el pecho. Sin embargo no se atrevía, no queria meter la pata.

-No siempre. No siempre los afortunados encuentran la felicidad. También la gente con mala suerte lo hace.

-No creo. Siempre tengo mala suerte y mirame estoy aquí jodida.

-No, Sherry. Eres afortunada. Porque tienes amigos, tienes trabajo y personas que te quieren y se preocupan de tí. No tienes que tener novio o novia para ser feliz. Lo digo, porque fue lo que aprendí de todo ese tiempo solo. Pero cuando la vi venir, cuando me saludo, todo eso resucitó. Todas esas cosas buenas y malas llegaron a mi y me hizo sentir el mismo idiota de hace tiempo.

-Cuando amas a alguien haces lo que sea. Hasta protegerlo de lo más tonto posible.

-Sí, pero esto era diferente. Ví a León besando a Claire y a Helena mirando. No me gusta verla llorar y por eso arme todo ese teatro. Gracias por salvarme la vida allá.

-De nada. Cualquier cosa por un amigo. - dijo Sherry y bostezo. - Bueno, voy a regresar, ¿vienes?

-Sí, soy tu escolta. - dijo él poniendose su gorra. - Te queda algo grande mi abrigo.

-Sí, pero es calientito. - dijo ella.

Por todo el camino hablaron sobre distintas cosas. Comenzaron a conocerse y a saber más acerca del otro. Fue así hasta que Piers se detuvo y ella lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué paso?

-Creo que eres la unica persona en el planeta Tierra que me comprende. - dijo él.

-Bueno, en algunas cosas somos parecidos. Tenemos unn virus dentro y nuestro trabajo es terminar con el bioterrorismo.

-Tienes razón, pero ambos sabemos lo que es senirse traicionados, por la persona que más amas. - ella lo mira a los ojos.

Sentia que habia otra cosa, que él queria decir algo y no podia. Comenzo a perder el control. Comenzo a sentir que queria decir algo y no podia.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Porque?

-Porque tú me heces decir y hacer estupideces. - ella lo miro confusa, pero era tarde porque sus labios se unieron y sus ojos se cerraron.

Era la primera vez para ambos, en tanto tiempo que se sentian bien, se sentian como si sus corazones locos y heridos estuvieran sanando solo con un beso de alguien que apenas conocian.


	8. Medicina fallida

**Medicina fallida**

 **-** Lo siento.- dijo ella alejándose de él de repente.

Sherry sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Probablemente se estaba muriendo o solo estaba entrando en pánico. Él la miró confundido y tratato de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los evitaba. Sherry sentía miedo de lo que pasaría si seguia besandolo en los labios.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto él, pero ella no dijo nada. Solo observaba el suelo.

La rubia sentía que esto estaba mal, que era un error. Comenzaba a creer que esto estaba fuera de lugar. Era simple, aunque ella no lo entendía por completo. Piers era un muchacho bastante amable y simpático, pero acababa de conocerlo hace poco. ¿Porque besaría a alguien que acababa de conocer? Eso estaba mal. No podía, no podía seguir. No podía estar con él.

Además, ella aun no olvidaba a Jake. No podría estar con él y con ese recuerdo a la vez. No podía tenerlos a ambos.

Sherry se sentía súper confundida. Se sentía perdida y como una completa idiota por dejar que él la besara. Lo que era peor aún era la idea de que a ella le habia gustado estar con él.

Piers tampoco entendía que le pasaba. No comprendía porque ella no hablaba. ¿Porque no decía nada? ¿Porque no lo miraba a los ojos? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Habia hecho algo mal?

Piers se acerco, pero ella retrocedió.

-Sherry, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué paso? - pregunto. Ella levantó su vista para dejar ver sus ojos llorosos.

-No eres tú, soy yo. - contestó. - Lo siento, Piers, pero no puedo. No puedo estar contigo. - café claro y azul intenso se encuentran. (Los ojos de ambos) -No puedo quererte, solo te lastimaría.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Porque?

-Piers, yo no puedo quererte. Solo...solo sufrirías más. No quiero eso para tí.- él coloca sus manos en los brazos de ella. Ella mira de nuevo hacia abajo.

-Claro que no. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado durante mucho tiempo. Te juro que arreglaste mi corazón. ¿Cómo, me lastimarias?

-Piers, no lo entiendes. - ella quita las manos de él de sus brazos. - Yo no te amo, ni podré hacerlo jamás porque esto no es posible. Tú y yo no podremos estar juntos nunca. Lo siento. - ella comienza a caminar mientras él comienza a caerse en pedazos.

-Creí que el egoísta y cruel era Jake. - dijo y ella se detuvo. - Vuelvo a entender lo tonto que soy, lo desesperado que estoy por sentirme amado. Siempre cometo el peor error. Primero, Helena, ahora tú. Por segundos creí que valía la pena arriesgarme. Creí que eras la medicina para mi corazón. Pero, como siempre, me equivoque.

Para Sherry cada una de esas palabras eran como dagas enterrandose en su corazón. Comenzaba a sentirse mucho peor de lo que era. Comenzaba a pensar que era la peor de las cosas en este mundo. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar en silencio, por miedo de que él la escuchara.

-Lo siento por todo, por el atrevimiento. - con eso, Piers le paso por el lado y se fue caminando hacia las cabañas.

Sherry no pudo contenerse más y termino llorando. Se sentia terible. Culpable, miserable, quería regresar el tiempo, pero ya era tarde para ello. No podía, ya habia metido la pata y no podia sacarla.

Al día siguiente Sherry se levanto primero. Por suerte la pequeña Natalia no habia sentido o escuchado nada. Hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno. También hacer de niñera porque León y Helena habia saliado a caminar, Steve, Claire y Moira estaban surfeando, Chris y Jill estaban comprando algunas cosas y Piers no tenia ni idea de donde pudiese estar.

Mientras cortaba las cebollas y pimientos para la tortilla que estaba haciendo, comenzo a llorar. No por las cebollas, sino por lo de anoche. Queria ponerle punto final, hacer a que jamás habia pasado, pero parecía algo imposible.

-No llores. - dijo de repente Natalia en la puerta. Ella se sorprendió.

-No, no estoy llorando. Solo son las cebollas.

-¿Harás un homelet? Me encantan las tortillas de huevo.

-¿Ahora so las tortillas? Creí qie eran los perros calientes. - Natalia sonrió timidamente. Buscaba una respuesta.

-A cualquiera le gustan los perros calientes, ¿no? - dijo en su defensa. Sherry rodó sus ojos de vuelta a la tabla de picar.

-Ya entiendo porque Moira no te soporta. - dijo entre dientes la rubia.

-¿Digiste algo? - pregunto la niña desde la puerta.

-No, no dije nada. - contesto Sherry de inmediato. - No le quites los ojos de encima a John y a Kristal.

-Sí, señora. - dijo haciendo el típico saludo militar.

Natalia se fue y a los segundos una risa llegó al lugar. Cuando Sherry miró por la puerta pudo ver a Helena y León más felices que nunca. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Sherry no supo como sentirse, feliz o triste. Tal vez enojada, porque ahora ella comprendia lo que sentia Piers al verlos juntos: celos.

Cuando todos regresaron Sherry sirvió el desayuno y se sentaron a comerlo, luego a charlar. Sherry miró de reojo a Piers aveces, pero él parecía completamente normal. Después del desayuno Jill se fue con los niños a la playa, Helena y León a algún lugar y Steve y Claire a otro. Moira se quedo con Sherry, mientras Piers se bañaba luego de correr.

Moira aprovecho la ocasión y se le acerco a Sherry, que leía en una silla el libro que habia traido. Se detuvo frente a ella, miró a su alrededor y se aclaró la garganta. Sherry laa miró.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto.

-Me debes un reto. - contesto la chica de bikini vino.

-No empieces, Moira. - Sherry volvió al libro.

-No estoy empezando, estoy continuando. - dijo ella quitandole el libro de las manos. -Me lo prometiste, ahora debes cumplir tú promesa y hacerlo. Sino juro que te encadenó a él todo el día.

-No te pases. - dijo la rubia molesta.- Olvida lo de la apuesta.

-No lo haré, porque me la debes. Yo no dejo cuentas pendientes. Hay que hacerlo. Solo será un momento. - Sherry la miró molesta.

-Esta bien.-contesto Sherry.

-Voy por Piers. - dijo Moira como niña emocionada. Se fue a buscar a Piers a la cabaña de los chicos, mientras Sherry miraba a la orilla de la playa.

La rubia podía ver a los niños jugueteando con Jill y Chris. Parecían felices, parecía que olvidaban todos sus problemas y simpplemente eran tranquilos y felices. Sherry recordó cuando era niña, cuando fueron una vez a la playa en Raccoon y por primera vez se sintio muy feliz de estar allí. Daría lo que fuera por regresar esos momentos a la realidad.

La voz de Moira se escucho y ella decidió levantarse de la silla. Tenia algo de miedo de mirar a Piers a los ojos luego de lo de anoche, pero sentía que tal vez fue lo mejor. Ella no quería lastimarlo. Moira llegó arrastrando a Piers, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Piers los esquivo.

-Bien, solo tienen que caminar por la orilla juntos. - dijo Moira con una sonrisa.

Sherry estaba al lado izquierdo de Piers con las gafas puestas. Él miraba a Moira con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, tienen que estar tomados de la mano. - para sorpresa de ambas chicas, Piers no dijo nada. Solo tomo la mano de Sherry y la entrelazo con la de él. Sherry lo miró sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Algo más? - pregunto él.

-No, se pueden ir. - contesto Moira medio confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

Piers se llevo de la mano a Sherry y caminaron en silencio un buen rato. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero volteaba rápido. Moira los estaba vigilando de cerca, sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no sabia que.

En el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, Sherry se lleno de valor para hablar con Piers acerca de anoche.

-Piers, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo. - dijo ella mientras ambos caminaban juntos de la mano. -Lo que paso anoche de verdad que...

-No tienes que decir nada. - la corto él. Piers se detuvo y miró a Sherry. - No tienes que disculparte. Nada paso entre nosotros anoche. -Sherry sintió que algo se le quebró adentro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto ella. Él suspira y la mira a los ojos.

-Por favor, vamos a olvidar lo que paso anoche. Vamos a hacer a que eso jamás ocurrió. - dijo él. Sherry sentía como si fuera una cucaracha y un zapato la aplastara de repente. No vio venir eso. Le dieron un zapataso en el mismo centro del corazón. Pero supo fingir.

-Claro, eso era lo que queria decirte. Que olvidaramos eso, por el bien de los dos. Nada paso entre nosotros ese día.

-Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención pasarme de la raya. - dijo él. - Pero tú me entiendes. Gracias por comprender.

-No hay problema. - dijo Sherry con una sonrisa falsa.

El resto del día paso tranquilo y simple. Piers tuvo que darle un beso en la mejilla a Sherry tal y como lo dijo Chris. Pero todos parecían felices hoy excepto Sherry. Ella se sentia algo mal y no sabia porque. Comenzaba a creer que la petición de Piers era imposible. Comenzaba a creer que de verdad le importaba él. Comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

Sherry comenzaba a creer que regresaba a ese profunda tristeza de donde nadie la podria sacar.


	9. ¿La aceptaría?

**¿La aceptaría?**

Era domingo, el último día de estas confusas y cortas vacaciones. También el cumpleaños de Claire. Iban a hacer una fiesta y habian invitado a compañeros de trabajo de Claire y otros amigos. Así que desde temprano todo el mundo estaba levanatado, haciendo maldades o ayudando a poner la decoración.

A Sherry y Moira les toco cocinar, Chris estaba poniendo más sillas y otra carpa. Los niños, para que no molestaran se fueron con Jill a nadar. Claire y Steve fueron en busca de unas cosas para la fiesta. León y Helena también ayudaron y este se habia reconciliado con Piers. Sin embargo Sherry seguia en ese maldito estado de confución. Creía que se estaba enfermando o algo así.

-¿Cherry, te pasa algo? - pregunto de repente Moira.

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo la rubia. No habia escuchado a Moira porque estaba pensando en cosas. Moira saca una risa y suelta el cuchillo de su mano.

-Estas en otro planeta. Y no me estas ayudando. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Pareces un zombie. Peor que un zombie.

-No me pasa nada. Estoy bien. - contesto la rubia.

-A mí, tú no me engañas. - dijo Moira cruzando los brazos en su pecho. - Sé que te pasa algo, estas rara. Creo que no tiene nada que ver con Jake, sino otra persona. - Sherry solto la cucharra de su mano, suspiro y miró a Moira a los ojos.

-No sé lo que me pasa. - dijo ella timidamente.- Creo que me estoy enfermando por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Porque?

Sherry se quedo pensando. La respuesta era obvia, pero tenia miedo de decirla siquiera. Por eso miró a todos lados y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie. Luego se dirigió a una Moira algo confundida.

-Creo que es momento de aceptar...

-¿Aceptar qué? - pregunto Moira deseperada.

-Rayos, no puedo decirlo.- dijo la rubia.

-Sherry, dime lo que pasa, estas rara desde ayer. Sé que te pasa algo. Solo debes decirme. No soy adivina. - dijo Moira mirandola preocupada. Sherry creyó que lloraria de nuevo.

En ese momento alguien se asoma por la uerta de la cabaña. Era Chris.

-Hey, chicas. ¿Han visto a Claire? Estan llegando invitados ya. - Chris tenia una camiseta gris de mangas largas con pantalones cortos.

-No, no la hemos visto. Debe estar con Steve. ¿Ya la llamaste? - contesto Moira y se fue con él afuera.

Sherry se quedo sola. No podia llorar. No después de todo lo que habia pasado. No podia llorar por alguien que sabia no podia tener nada. Tenia que ser fuerte. La muerte de sus padres habia sido peor, ¿porque esto la hacia sentir más miserable?

Sherry termino de hacer la comida por si sola. Luego se fue a dar un baño y pensó en otras cosas que la hicieran olvidar.

Después del baño se vistió con unos vaqueros hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, una blusa sin mangas color blanca con un par de sandalias cremas. Se peinó rápido y salió a la fiesta.

La música estaba perfecta para bailar, habia mucho ruido, pero Sherry no queria bailar y ahora mismo queria un poco de silencio. Solo para pensar. Trato de alejarse de la fiesta, pero cuando quiso, Claire la tomó del brazo.

-Ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos. - dijo y la arrastro.

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido largo, pero no de esos elegantes, sino corto y de tela sencilla color rojo. Le presento a unos amigos a Sherry, pero no fue mucha la atención que la rubiaa les dió.

Estaba más pendiente a Piers. Él estaba en una esquina con su celular en mano. Se habia vestido con unos pantalones cortos crema, con una camisa de mangas cortas de cuadritos: verdes y cremas. Hoy no tenia una gorra y su cabello simplemente estaba peinado como siempre.

Sherry lo observo, unos momentos y luego volteo rápido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Solo rezó para que él no la hubiese visto. Como siempre, la suerte no estuvo a su lado.

Rato después decidió alejarse un poco de la fiesta y terminó en el estacionamiento del lugar. Cuando se fijo, su reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Se sentó en un banquito que encontro y se quedo mirando a la orilla. Tal y como lo hizo con Piers, el viernes pasado.

Eso la hizo sentir algo rara o confundida. Se volvia a sentir mal, cada vez que pensaba en ese instante. Ese instante donde él corazón casi deja de latir y cuando sus labios chocaron, tal vez para bien o para mal.

Sherry secó rápido sus lágrimas y se negó haber siquiera pensado en él. Cuando se tranquilizó unos pasos se acercaron y la sorprendieron.

-¿Porque lloras, Cereza? - dijo León, haciendo que Sherry se asustara.

-Yo no estoy llorando. - contesto ella. León se sienta al lado de la rubia.

-Sabes que te conosco bien. - él la mira. Él vestía una camisa azul con mangas hasta los codos y vaqueros. -Sé que me estas mintiendo.

Sherry miró sus manos en su regazo.

-OK, te mentí, pero no es nada serio. Solo creo que me estoy enfermando. Me esta dando alergia. - dijo ella.

-Moira me dijo. Me dijo que estas rara desde ayer y eso la preocupa. - dijo el rubio. - ¿Es Wesker Junior de nuevo?

-No, no es él. Ya no contesto sus otra cosa, pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura? No soy bueno en temas de mujeres, pero si en algo puedo ayudar, estoy aquí para tí. Lo sabes. - dijo él con su brazo en sus hombros.

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy bien.

-Entonces, Srta. Alergia, ven conmigo que te extrañan en la fiesta.- ambos se rien.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Sherry pensó en que tenia algo de razón. Él siempre estaría para ella, pero ¿y Piers? ¿Qué diria Piers? ¿La perdonaría?


	10. La botella de la verdad

**Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y no se preocupen esto aun no termina para la Cereza y el Cachorro. Que le agrade el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por ser mi apoyo para escribir de estos dos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Capcom, aunque solo la trama es mía.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **La botella de la verdad**

La fiesta de cumpleaños duró hasta tarde, pero gracias al alcohol y las gaseosas algunos adultos no querian dormir aun. Entre esos estaban León, Claire, Steve, Chris, Piers y Sherry. Jill, Helena y los niños se fueron a dormir.

Moira y Natalia estaban en el proceso de quedarse dormidas. Natalia con la cabeza en el regazo de Claire y Moira con la cabeza sobre una de las mesas tapada con toda las mantas que encontró.

Los chicos hablaban entre ellos de deportes, porque parecía que no tenian nada más de que hablar con la borrachera que tenian encima. Sherry estaba callada con una cerveza en mano , sentada en una silla de plástico tratando de terminar su libro rojo.

Claire estaba pensando en que travsura hacer. Hasta que por mala pata se le ocurrió algo.

-Chicos, ¿qué tal si jugamos algo? - dijo ella mirando a Chris que se reía como un idiota con León. Piers la miró.

-¿Qué vamos a jugar? - preguntó el Cachorro quitandole la cerveza de la mano a Chris.

-No lo sé. - dijo ella mirando la botella que Chris trataba de coger de la mano de Piers. -¡Oh, ya sé! Juguemos, Botella.

-¿Botella? - pregunto Moira despertando con cara de dormida.

-Es como reto o verdad. - contesto Claire. - Lo único que se juega con una botella.

-Ok, con tal de no escuchar a estos dos hablando de soccer y alabando a los mejores jugadores, hago lo que sea. - dijo Steve.

Luego le quito la botella a Piers, la limpió y la puso en la mesa frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Quienes van a jugar? Es fácil, a menos que tengas miedo de que alguien te haga hablar. - dijo Claire pasando revista por todos.

Se detuvo cuando miró a Sherry, pero ella se tapaba con el libro.

-¿Vienes a jugar, Cereza? - preguntó León mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse.

-No, quiero teminar este libro antes de que expiré la fecha para entregarlo. - contesto ella.

-Vamos, solo será un juego. - dijo Moira viniendo de adentro de acostar a Naty. - ¿O serás que le tienes miedo a un simple juego? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien descubra porque estas así?

-Oh, rayos, Moira no le heches más leña al fuego. - dijo León. - Si no quiere jugar esta bien.

-No, voy a jugar. - dijo Sherry levantandose de la silla de repente. - Porque no tengo nada que esconder. - Moira sonrió.

-Así se habla.

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de la mesa y la botella verde de cerveza estaba en el centro. Sherry ni siquiera sabia porque hacia esto. Estaba asustada y nerviosa. Más cuando sentia la mirada de Piers sobre ella.

-Bien, voy a darle la vuelta a la botella y a quién le de la punta de la botella tendrá que hacer lo que le diga él del otro extremo. ¿Entendido?- pregunto Claire y todos asintieron o dijeron que si. - Bien yo empiezo.

Claire puso a girar la botella y cuando se detuvo le apunto a Chris y en el otro extremo estaba ella.

-¿Reto o verdad?- pregunto ella.

-Ammm, verdad. - contesto Chris.

-Bien, entonces es verdad que no te gusta que Jill hable de él todavía. - dijo ella y Chris se confundio.

-¿De quién?

-De Wesker. Aún habla de él y e visto tu cara. Creo que le tienes celos a un muerto.

-Claro que no. Jill lo detesta, ¿porque hablaria de él?

-Porque te enferma la idea de que ellos salieron antes de lo de Raccoon.

-Ah, rayos, sí, es verdad. No me gusta que hable de él. Pero no es que tenga celos. - afirmó Chris.

-Ok, solo queria que fueras de ejemplo. - Claire se rié. -Vamos, el proximo.

La botella siguió rodando y rodando. Siguieron rebelando secretos hasta que le llegó la pesadilla a Piers. Al girar la botella la punta lo señalo a él, mientras que al otro lado estaba Moira.

-¿Reto o verdad? - Moira habia humillado a todos excepto a Sherry y a Piers.

-Creo que me voy por un reto.. - contesto él mirando a la chica.

-Bien, entonces como reto quiero que le digas algo a Sherry.

-¿Qué? - contestaron los dos a la vez.

-No me miren como si fuera algo de otro planeta. - se quejó ella. - Solo se van a decir algo, no sé, algo que quieras decirle muy importante a Sherry.

Piers se hecho hacia atrás en la silla y miro a Sherry. Ella estaba sentada frente a él mirando hacia abajo.

-Ok, Sherry...- ella lo miró. - Solo qquiero que sepas que si quieres te puedo llevar de vuelta a tu casa. - el corazón de Sherry se quebró un poco más. Esperaba otra cosa.

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta. - contesto ella. Eso no era lo que se esperaba y no sabia porque.

La botella siguio girando y las horas pasando. Sherry se convirtió en la única sin ser victima de Moira y sus humillaciones. Comenzaba a consumirse dentro de si misma a olvidarse de lo que habia a su alrededor y a quedarse dormida.

Hasta que Chris decidió irse a dormir y Moira tomo su lugar al lado de Piers. Para así coger a Sherry por fin. La suerte estuvo del lado de Moira y por fin pudo coger a Sherry.

-Que mierda. -susurro la rubia cuando la botella le apunto.

-¿Reto o verdad? - pregunto Moira con esa perversa sonrisa de que iba a hacer algo malo.

-Ya estoy cansada. Verdad. - contesto la rubia.

-¿Es verdad que te gusta Piers? - pregunto ella.

Sherry se congeló mirandola. Le corrió una carga electrica por el cuerpo que no la dejo moverse casi. Tenia que moverse y no podia. Tenia que hablar porque todos la estaban mirando. Piers también.

-No. No me gusta Piers. ¿Porque me gustaria? Apenas lo conozco. - contesto ella. Hasta ella misma sabia que eso no era cierto.

-Bueno, ya estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir. - dijo León y después bostezo. - Moira, Claire, Steve y ustedes dos, les sugiero hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, yo me voy a dormir. Mañana nos vamos. - dijo Steve.

-Buenas Noches a todos. - dijo Claire. Ellos se fueron y solo se quedaron Moira, Piers y Sherry.

-Me voy a dormir. Los veo mañana. - dijo Moira luego de un rato.

Sherry y Piers se quedan solos ambos en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Ambos esperaban que las respuestas fueran diferentes. No sabian porque, pero quierian que fueran diferentes. Se sentian mal.

Después de un rato, Sherry decidió levantarse e irse a dormir. Ya debian de ser como las 2 de la mañana.

-Me voy a dormir. No cojas frío. - dijo ella y paso por su lado, pero él se levanto y la detuvo.

-No te vayas. - dijo él de espaldas a ella y ella de espaldas a él.

Ella se detuvo de momento y volteo. Piers volteo también y la miro.

-Me gustaria que hablaras conmigo. Sé que yo tengo que ver con eso que te pasa últimamente. Te juro que no era mi intención lastimarte.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que me pasa. - dijo ella.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?- dijo él. - No te conozco bien, pero sé que te pasa algo. Sé que después de lo que paso el viernes ya no eres la Cereza que solian describir. Es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa. Soy yo, no me siento bien ultimamente. Eso es todo. Buenas noches. - ella abrió la puerta y entró..

Afuera Piers aun estaba desilucionado. ¿Qué haria para que ella hablara? Sabia que algo le pasaba. Aun así le daba miedo la idea que le daba su corazón, pero nada se pierde intentando. A menos que muera en el intento, pero por ella valía la pena.


	11. Medicina para su corazón

**Medicina para su corazón**

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, todas dormían en la cabaña de ellas, excepto ella. Sherry miraba la cama de Natalia sobre ella. No parpadeaba y escuchaba música a todo volumen. Pensaba en silencio y se aguantaba las lágrimas.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche o casi toda. Se estaba enloqueciendo, no sabía si era por alguien o porqque algo no le dejaba en paz. Solo sabía que algunos momentos pasaban por su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y se adentró en ellos. Pudo sentir los cálidos brazos de Piers abrazarla, todo para que no se mojara. Ese instante duró unos momentos, pero para su corazón tomó suma importancia. Recordó cuando de la nada, sin saber porque, se puso celosa por verlo a él y a Helena hablando juntos.

Se acordó como se sintió cuando, tal vez por arte del destino, se besaron, aunque nunca lo dijo, por segundos se sintió bien. Se sintió segura y mejor de lo que ella creía. Sin embargo lo hecho todo a perder como siempre.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cruel verdad. Ni él, ni esa linda sensación estaban con ella en la cama. Se sentía sola, se volvía a quedar sola, todo por su orgullo o por sabe Dios que.

Cuando el sol entró por la ventana de la cuarto, Natalia se movió para ocultarse del sol, pero Sherry decidió salir un rato antes de regresar a su aburrida rutina. Se sentó en la cama, tomó su celular lo puso en su bolsillo del pantalón y omó las chanclas. Luego en silencio salió del cuarto y de la cabaña para no despertar a nadie.

Se fue a caminar descalza por la arena de la playa, escuchando música y viendo el paisaje. Suspiraba cada rato y permanecía en silencio tratando de pensar en algo más que Piers y lo que la hizo terminar así de confundida.

Después de caminar un buen rato, decidió descansar, sentándose en un banquito que encontró. El mismo donde se habia sentado con Piers la noche que todo se volvió complicado.

-Maldita sea,, Sherry.- se dijo. - Es hora de olvidar. ¿Porque sigues pensndo en eso? - se preguntó como si ella misma pudiese responderse o no solo ella sino otra persona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No se atrevía ni a mirar hacia delante. Tenia como un miedo, de mirar de momento encontrarla a ella allí. La veía en todos lados y lo hacía sentir mal. Lo hacía sentir culpable, como un idiota, como si la hubiese perdido por siempre. Por eso arrastraba los pies y aveces se tropezaba y casi se caía, pero a él realmente no le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era poderla ver por última vez. ANtes de que se fuera y sabe en cuanto tiempo la volvería a ver. Eso lo llenaba de miedo, pero lo llenaba de esperanza, al menos le diría lo que sentía y podría pedirle perdón por el daño que le habia causado.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con el viento casi en su contra, pero con la esperanza de que la encontraría. Parecía un perrito, dejandose guiar por el olor de ella, pues la habia visto salir de la cabaña y por sus huellas en la arena sabia a donde iba.

Se detuvo en seco, medio momento. Miró el suelo con atnción y siguió las huellas con sus ojos. Se llenó de temor de momento cuando se dió cuenta de que se habían acabado.

Aún así, unos ojos se encontraron con los de él de momento. Ambos corazones se paralizaron, la distancia no era mucha, pero no poca. Sherry sintió millones de emociones en su cabeza, se puso nerviosa, feliz, inquieta, enojada y triste.

Piers sintió miedo, no sabia porque, lo único que sabia era que este era su momento de decirle, sino tendría que esperar mucho y estaba seguro de que no lo lograría.

Sherry, reaccionó como pudo. Se puso sus chanclas y comenzo a caminar por la acera para alejarse de él. No queria verlo, pero a la vez sí.

-¡Sherry, espera! - gritó él mientras ella trataba de casi correr, pero sus pies no queria.

Piers corrió hacia ella y logró tomarla del antebrazo y detenerla.

-¿Qué quieres, Piers? No quiero hablar contigo. - dijo ella disimulando todo lo que sentía.

-Solo...solo quiero...- no le salían las palabras. - Sherry, solo quiero que sepas que...te amo. -ella se paralizó.

Por poco se queda sin aire.

-No sé como rayos, no se que me hiciste, pero me volviste loco. No puedo dejar de pensar en tí, de repente me cambiaste, me convertí en otro y te pido perdón. - dijo él. -Jamás conocí a una persona tan especial como tú. Hiciste que me olvidara de mí.

Él la miró a los ojos. Estaban a centrímetros el uno del otro. Ella sin casi poder respirar y sin poder hablar. Ni siquiera podía moverse y creía que definitivamente era un sueño.

-Me enamore de tí, Sherry. No sé como, pero te amo y respeto si no sientes lo mismo. - dijo él medio triste. Luego ambos se quedan en silencio.

Sherry comenzó a llorar. Lentamente, levantó su mano y terminó en la mejilla de Piers. Él sintió un calor tranquilizador que lo hizo sentir bien. Por eso colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-La que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. - dijo ella. - Debí de haber dicho lo que sentía desde él principio. Perdoname a mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco más, sus cuerpos chocaron en un abrazo. Ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos aliviados de saber que se amaban y que al fin el otro lo sabía.

Piers lloró de la emoción y le dio millones de besos en la cabeza a la rubia. La acarició no la soltó durante un momento más. Sherry, no podía esperar más así que lo solto y lo besó en los labios. Sentía esa necesidad desde hace tiempo y estaba segura de que no lo dejaría ir. No ahora.

Porque sabia que era la medicina para su corazón.


	12. La verdadera medicina

Sherry caminaba con una taza de chocolate desde la cocina hasta la sala. De momento se detuvo y se quedo mirando una de las ventanas de la sala. En ella podia ver su reflejo. Tenia un abrigo rojo de Robin con una camiseta blanca debajo que dejaba ver una panza grande y redonda.

Ella la acarició y sintió al bebé dentro patear. Jamás creyo en toda su vida que esto pasara. Siempre dijo que nunca tendría hijos, pero el destino la hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto Piers desde el sofá. Ella siguió mirando su reflejo. -Linda, cariño, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. - dijo ella mirando aun su reflejo. -Solo estoy...observandolo. - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. -Todavía no puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco. - dijo él levantandose.

Piers se acercó a ella y tomo la mano con la que acariciaba su barriga.

-Fue dificíl, pero lo logramos. -dijo ella mirandolo.

-Fue difícil, pero no imposible, linda. - dijo él. Ella bajo la cabeza al recordar todos lo obstáculos que tuvieron que pasar. -Hey, Cerecita, mirame. - Piers colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. -Todo va estar bien y el pasado no importa. Lo importante son ustedes dos. ¿Si?

-Gracias, Piers, por siempre estar allí. -él la mira a los ojos.

-Tú y ese bebé en camino son lo más importante en mi vida y la daría por ambos. Lo sabes. Siempre serán lo primero en mi lista.

-Claro que lo sé, Cachorro. - dijo ella, llorosa, con una mano en su mejilla. - Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. - dijo él segundos antes de darle un beso a su esposa. - Y a ti también. - él se inclina un poco para darle un beso en la panza.

Por momentos, Sherry, quiso que sus padres estuvieran aquí. Que pudieran conocer a su nieto o nieta y hasta verlo crecer. Aunque se puso feliz porque sabia que otras personas si lo harían.

Desde que Claire se entero de su embarazo, no la dejo vivir tranquila y Jill ni se diga. Todos se volvieron locos y felices porque al menos esos dos tontos habian encontrado a alguien especial y la medicina sin receta que tanto buscaban.

Tenia que aceptar que aveces el miedo la invadia cuanado pensaba en todo su pasado, pero para eso estaban los abrazos calientitos de Piers. Para ambos la cosa que los movía era la simple idea de ser padres y que ambos estarían allí para ese bebé, ese cachorro, esa cereza en camino.

Ambos sabian que esa era su verdadera medicina, la única capaz de quitar todos los dolores y sanar todas las heridas. Su ingrediente principal: el amor.


End file.
